


Hat House

by scaredykitty



Series: Hat House Smut [1]
Category: Hat House RPF
Genre: Anal, Biting, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchbane moves into Hat House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat House

Torchbane was tired as he started unpacking the assorted items that he had brought with him when he had moved into Hat House. He hadn't brought much with him, but MC had been kind enough to help him unload the small amount of stuff he had brought. Bringing the stuff inside, MC led him to his soon to be room. 

“So, right across from the kitchen as you'll see, here's your room. Bit small, maybe,” MC said, leaning against the door frame as Torchbane entered the room. 

Torchbane set his stuff down on the bed, looking around. “There seems to be a distinct lack of door. Any reason for that?” he said as he started to unpack. 

MC shifted against the door frame, grinning slightly. “To have easy access to you, of course,” he said with a soft laugh. Torchbane looked over at him sharply, unsure if he was joking. MC just smiled at him.

“Aren't you going to get the rest of the stuff from your car?” MC said with a grin. Torchbane frowned at him as he dumped stuff on the bed, turning towards the door. MC continued to lean on the door frame, smiling. 

“You sort of have to move, MC,” Torchbane said as he tried to move passed him. 

MC laughed softly before pushing him against the door frame, kissing him forcefully before pulling away. “Go get the rest of your stuff, Torchbane,” he said, amused. Torchbane blinked at him before stumbling out to the car. He had not been expecting something so overt like that. MC had made veiled references and allusions to giving him a special welcome upon joining Hat House, but he had thought it was his normal joking.

Torchbane started gathering up the last items from the car when he felt someone wrap their arms around him, leaning a head on his shoulder. Before he could turn to see who it was, he heard someone speaking quietly in his ear.

“MC told me you might have been freaked out with the kiss. We don't want to upset you, really, so if you'd rather skip the greeting, just say something,” Alex said quietly before letting go of Torchbane, grabbing some things from the car.

Torchbane licked his lips, breathing evenly. “Not freaked out, Alex. A bit surprised, maybe. I don't think I mind this kind of greeting at all,” he said as he turned to face Alex, kissing him briefly. Alex grinned at him mischievously as he pulled away from Torchbane. “Only the start, Torchbane. Come inside.” Alex smirked slightly, before turning away and going back into the house. Torchbane licked his lips again before following him.

Back inside the house, Torchbane set his things down on the bed, turning to where Alex stood just outside the door way. 

“Let's go talk to MC and Mike,” Alex said, nodding. He turned and left, seemingly confident Torchbane was going to follow. And Torchbane did follow him into the living room where MC and Mike were seated. 

MC and Mike were talking quietly to each other when Alex entered the room, sitting down, leaning back on the couch. He indicated that Torchbane should also sit down. Torchbane looked over at MC and Mike, both of whom were grinning at him. He sat down next to MC, shifting slightly. Alex smiled at him again.

“So tell us what you bring to the house, Torchbane.” Alex said, leaning forward, staring at him. Torchbane shifted on the couch again, pursing his lips as he looked up at the ceiling.

“I can cook, and clean, and make sure people don't starve during Zeldathon. I have a job, and” Alex sighed, cutting Torchbane off. “Torchbane, stop being obtuse. What do you like, Torchbane? And don't get cute,” Alex said, cutting off Torchbane's irreverent response.

Torchbane blushed slightly as he realized MC was pressed against him, waiting and listening for a response. “Do I h...have to go first?” he said, stuttering slightly. “Couldn't at least one of you tell me what y'all like? This is rather sudden.”

Alex pondered Torchbane, noticing how red he was, and how tired he looked. He frowned slightly, leaning back into the couch. “We don't have to talk now. It was sort of cruel of us to spring this on you so suddenly, after you spent so long driving. If you want, you can sleep before we all talk.” 

MC sighed softly, pulling away from Torchbane. “Awh, but I wanted to know what kind of things he likes.” Alex frowned at MC, shaking his head. “I told you this would be pushing him too far. You're being too forceful. Let him sleep, we can talk to him in the morning.” Alex frowned at MC who blushed, ducking his head. “Sorry...” MC mumbled.

Torchbane looked between the two of them, tilting his head slightly. Despite the fact he should feel tired from the drive, he felt wide awake. “I'm awake. Very awake. I'm currently trying to figure out who's in charge here though,” he said, leaning against the couch. “I'm going to guess Alex is dominate here, with Mike being submissive and MC submissive to hm Alex, but not Mike.”

Alex grinned at him, tilting his head slightly while Mike fidgeted, trying to not look at Torchbane. MC grinned, leaning against Torchbane. “Yeah, that's pretty much it. So the question is, where do you fit into this?” Alex said calmly. 

MC pawed at Torchbane, trying to get him to talk more. “Where do you fit in?” MC said, parroting Alex's question. Torchbane turned towards MC, pinning him to the couch and straddling him, staring down. “I dunno, where do you think I should fit in?” MC stared up at Torchbane, blushing slightly. “Whwherever you want?” he said, wiggling underneath Torchbane. Torchbane laughed softly, leaning down, kissing MC before pulling away when he heard Alex cough behind him.

“That solves where you are in relation to Mike and MC, but not to me. I don't mind if you want to use either of them, but don't think you'll be using me,” Alex said smirking down at the two of them. 

Torchbane looked up at him, smiling. “Don't worry. I can be a good pet if that's what you want me to be.” Alex chuckled softly, running a hand through Torchbane's hair. “We'll see how good of a pet you can be. After you get some sleep.” Alex said, frowning down at him.

Torchbane whined slightly before sighing, climbing off of MC and collapsing onto the bed in his room. Tomorrow would certainly be interesting, at least.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Torchbane woke up to realize someone was snuggled against him. Turning his head slightly, he found Alex cuddled next to him. Torchbane realized Alex was awake when he smiled at him, wrapping his arms around Torchbane's chest, holding him close.

“You'll find this is a normal way to wake up. Feel free to do it to any of us. If someone's door is closed though, no going in without knocking.” Alex said, continuing to cuddle and caress Torchbane. 

“MC wasn't kidding about having easy access to me then without a door.” Torchbane said, leaning against Alex. Alex laughed softly, hands working their way down Torchbane's body, causing him to shiver slightly. “You'll wake up with someone cuddling you sure, but if you want you can just tell them to shove off if you'd rather. If you can figure out how to talk.” Alex said, whispering in Torchbane's ear as Torchbane whined softly.

Alex laughed as he removed his hands from Torchbane, getting off of the bed. Torchbane whined again, rolling over to look at Alex, who was currently standing over him. “You still need to tell us what things you like so we can play with you. Although I think I figured out at least one thing right there,” Alex said, amused. “Unless you'd rather us just play around with you until we figure out what you like best. But that could take a long time, and I'm not so gentle sometimes. So it would really be in your best interest to come and talk, now that you're awake.” Alex said, nodding his head as he made his way to the living room, Torchbane following him as he slipped into a robe.

MC and Mike were cuddling on one of the couches, Mike resting his head on MC's shoulder. They both looked up as Alex wedged his way between the two of them, while Torchbane sat down on the second couch.

“So right. I like hugging and cuddles and petting and being tied up and abused, being bitten and dominated. I also like giving people exactly what they want, holding them down, making them beg. I'm sure that's good for now. Yourselves?” Torchbane said, watching the three of them. Alex grinned slightly, while Mike blushed. MC pursed his lips slightly, seeming to ponder the question.

“I think I can safely say all of us enjoy cuddles, so that's good you like them. Let's see our own likes.” MC pursed his lips again, thinking, tapping his lips with his pointer finger. “Pretty common interests between us all, I'd say. Most of the same things you just said. Well, in various parts. I'd say the first part of those Mike likes, the second part Alex likes more. And I like all of them, heh. Well. Alex likes some rougher stuff but neither Mike nor me really care for that, so he tries to be gentle. Maybe you can help him with that though.” MC said with a grin. Alex grinned too as he saw Torchbane blush slightly.

“Let's see how well you listen to orders,” Alex said suddenly. “Mike, stand up. Torchbane, you too.” Mike stood up hesitantly, blushing. Torchbane grinned slightly before standing up. “What can we do for you, Alex?” Mike said quietly. 

Alex smirked, leaning forward. “Torchbane, want to show us if you're a good kisser?” Alex said, hands folded in front of him. Torchbane laughed softly before grabbing Mike, dipping him down into a kiss. Mike inhaled sharply, wrapping his arms around Torchbane as he closed his eyes. Torchbane grabbed Mike's hat before it fell off, pulling him back upright, placing the hat back on Mike's head. Mike blinked, gaping slightly as he tried to form words.

“Yyeaah, I think he'll make a good addition to the house.” Mike said after a moment, sitting down next to Alex. Alex and MC giggled quietly. “Torchbane, might want to secure your robe. It's sort of open.” MC said, continuing to giggle. Torchbane looked down before shrugging, sitting on the couch.

“Don't think it's a problem. Unless you're embarrassed, MC.” Torchbane said with a grin. MC frowned slightly, blushing before looking away with a slight hmph noise. Alex sighed, rolling his eyes at Mike and MC as he stood up, walking over to where Torchbane was sitting before pushing him back into the couch. 

“You might be able to make MC and Mike blush, but you won't be making me blush,” Alex said with a laugh, letting go of Torchbane, before sitting down next to him on the couch, pulling Torchbane into his lap. “You like biting, you said? Good. Because I like marking what's mine to use and play with.” Alex said, pulling Torchbane closer as he bit him hard on the shoulder, making Torchbane inhale sharply, before exhaling slower, wiggling into the bite.

Alex continued to bite Torchbane's shoulders and chest, causing dark bruises to flourish, more marks appearing on his hips as Alex dug his fingers in, pulling Torchbane closer. Torchbane started to pull at Alex's pants, trying to unbutton them. Alex grabbed his hands, pinning them to his sides. “You don't get to do that, Torchbane,” he said with a growl, fingernails digging into Torchbane's wrists.

“You lot are my toys to play with and fuck. I'm very generous in letting you fuck each other whenever you want. But you still do as I say. And I want you see that you're desperate for me to fuck you. Tell me how much you need me, Torchbane. MC, come over here and help,” Alex said as he pushed Torchbane off of him and onto his back on the couch, standing up, removing his clothing. MC made his way to the couch, leaving Mike alone, watching the three of them.

“MC, kiss him. Keep him from wiggling too much. Bite him and mark him if you feel like it.” Alex said, nodding at MC. MC chuckled at Torchbane, kneeling next to the couch as he started to kiss him. Torchbane grabbed MC's shoulders, pulling him closer as he kissed him passionately, tongues sliding against one another. Torchbane gasped as he felt fingernails digging into his wrists, forcing his hands off of MC's shoulders. “Bad bad. No grabby. You grab MC or me again, and it will be very painful for you.” Alex said with a frown, dropping Torchbane's hands. “MC, make sure he doesn't grab either of us again. If he does, you'll be punished also.” MC whimpered, nodding as he pined Torchbane's shoulders to the couch, continuing to kiss him.

Torchbane wiggled against MC, groaning softly as he felt Alex start to stroke him. He gasped loudly as he felt Alex start biting his thighs, continuing to stroke him. Torchbane started to reach down to feel Alex. MC pulled away, grabbing his hands and holding them to his chest, shaking his head at Torchbane as he knelt back down, whispering in his ear. “He's not joking when he said he'd make it painful. You might be able to take it, but please don't, I don't want to be punished also. I'm already worn out from last time he got rough.” MC said with a sigh. Torchbane frowned, before nodding slightly.

He moaned louder as he felt Alex slip two fingers into him, wiggling them around. “So how would you like me to fuck you, Torchbane? Do you want your first time here to be something simple and sweet like a handjob or maybe a blowjob, or do you want to go straight to me just fucking you on the couch while MC and Mike watch?” Alex said coolly. Torchbane whined, resting his head against the couch, continuing to wiggle.

MC whispered in his ear, “He does expect an answer to that question. And it has to be an actual answer, not something cute like, whatever you want. Because you do not want to know what whatever you want is. Well, not yet. Not for your first time.” Torchbane bit his lip, breathing heavy. “Oh what the hell, just fuck me already would you,” he said, whining quietly as Alex removed his fingers. MC pulled away as Alex climbed on top of Torchbane, continuing to pin his arms down.

Alex turned towards MC, nodding his head at Mike. “You two enjoy the show. I'm sure you'll find it quite entertaining.” Torchbane breathed in and out slowly, biting his lip as Alex pushed into him. 

Alex smirked down at him, leaning close to whisper in his ear. “You can take it rough, right? Not as delicate as Mike or MC are, are you?” Torchbane shook his head, moaning as Alex started to push into him rougher, blushing slightly as he saw Mike and MC start to make out, pawing at each other while they watched Alex fuck him.

Torchbane held onto the couch as Alex continued to fuck him hard, breathing heavily, whimpering every once in awhile as Alex pushed in just right. Soon, he felt himself about to cum. Moaning softly, he whimpered, “Can, can I cum Alex?” Alex laughed softly, leaning down, nibbling on Torchbane's neck. “You can cum whenever you want. I'll just continue to use you after you cum until I'm satisfied.” 

Torchbane, moaned, cumming with a shudder, breathing heavily as Alex continued to push into him harshly, still pinning him to the couch. Alex started to bite him again, adding more bruises to his chest before he shuddered and moan, cumming inside Torchbane. The both sighed softly as Alex pulled out, lying down next to Torchbane, pulling him into a hug.

“First of many. Don't worry, I won't run you ragged on your first time here. We'll save that for later. Welcome to the house?” Alex said, chuckling softly, a soft question in his voice. Torchbane laughed at that, continuing to lie on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. “Thanks for the welcome. It was certainly something else,” he said with a grin.


End file.
